federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lina Danan nee Dotan
Lina Danan nee Dotan could have been a child of luxury and comfort, were it not for a quirk of fate. Instead, she is a young woman hovering on the thin line between two worlds. She has the grace and poise of the upper classes, thanks to her mother's genes and connections, balanced with the solid pragmatism of her father's solid middle-class upbringing. Whether this will serve her well in the future, or prove a stumbling block, remains to be seen. Background Information Born to Barul Dotan (2325) and Atalina Pa'ren (2340), Lina grew up in a traditional Cardassian home. Her mother - a daughter of the aristocracy - took every measure to ensure her family had prestige and power; the result being a constant cloud of debt hanging over the family's head. For all her father - a young Glinn at the time of his marriage - was a solid and well-respected soldier, his rank did not quite match up to Atalina's standards. Compounding this was Barul's desire that his eldest daughter receive a REAL education. Ever the pragmatist, he knew the chance of Lina marrying into a family of high standing was slim at best; better that she have the possibility of a career shoring up her future. The degree set the family debts back a decade or more, but allowed for a small but notable dowery to be set aside as well, with the hopes being that a wealthy husband would help in providing financial assistance to his family - once the contract was signed, of course. She has two siblings including Mikko Dotan (2375) and Rula Dotan (2378), as well as a cousin Mikk Dotan (2350). Personal Life Jorgu Danan CP (2391-Current): Lina met her lover after marrying into the family. As her father-in-law, they have access to each other and the ability to keep things on the dowlow. Falling in love with Jorgu, Lina got pregnant and had her son, Elan, under the guise it was Fren's child. Current Spouse(s) Fren Danan Lina met her husband, Fren Danan CP, through a set up by Gweni Damar. Courting her for a short time, Fren felt pressure to marry since he was the oldest. He hoped that he could curb her to how he liked as she was so young and naive about marriage, men and intimacy. She is currently having an affair with Fren's father which is unbeknownst to everyone in the family. In 2397, Fren married another woman named Siomane Tara who is now Lina's co-wife. Children Lina has one child with Jorgu Danan named Elan Danan. Elan was born March 9, 2394. The Danan family believes that Fren Danan is the father. Education and Career Lina attended private schooling, before applying for - and acceptance into - the University of Cardassia. She earned some scholarships for her academics, enough to pay for materials and food for the most part. Applying into the Sciences, she graduated in 2390 with a degree in Plant Biology. 1 Lina Danan nee Dotan Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2370 Category:All Characters